Christmas Angel
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: It's the first of December in the Ketchum household and that means it's time for the Christmas tree to go up, eat loads of cookies and of course, engage in romance! Please R&R.


**Hey :) Here is a little (well, it's quite long actually) purely PokeShipping Christmas Oneshot that I wrote last night :') I really hope you enjoy it! :)**

**Ages:**

**Ash: 14/15**

**Misty: 14/15**

**Brock: 19/20**

**Delia: 32/33**

**Disclaimer****: *starts sobbing uncontrollably* No, no I don't... :'( *sniff***

* * *

It was a gorgeous early December morning in Pallet Town. The sun was shining down on the rising Ketchum household and snow was tumbling down onto the sleepy town. It was truly a magical December the first.

Ash had invited his new girlfriend and old best friend, Misty over to his place to decorate the living room with Christmas decorations. The teenage boy confessed his true feelings a few months ago, when he won the Unova League.

As the interviewer asked the raven-haired trainer if he'd like to add something after asking him a few questions first, he nodded enthusiastically, balancing the large golden trophy in his hands.

Ash had turned to the camera and said 'if you're watching, Misty Waterflower, I love you and will prove it when I arrive back in Pallet Town!' With that he made a heart sign with his gloved hands and waved to the crowd before the camera zoomed into the people who were applauding and cooing at the young man.

When the red head arrived to help her boyfriend with the decorations, he was up to his next in boxes filled with baubles, tinsels and little Stantler ornaments.  
'Hi, Ashy.' she greeted, waving her fingers at him. 'Shall we get started?' she eagerly stepped into the living room, eyes growing wide as she saw the 6ft Christmas tree by the television.

Ash grinned broadly at her, knowing what was going through her head.  
'I know, whopper of a tree isn't it?' he laughed as he nearly tripped over the nativity set. 'Mom said we can decorate it with whatever we like!'

Ash's eyes sparkled with excitement as he flopped onto the floor and came across a big blue box with festive teddies inside. Suddenly Ash jumped as a yellow head peeped out from between the Cubchoo dolls dressed in red.  
'Whoa, buddy! I didn't know you were in there!'

Misty smiled fondly at the electric mouse as he jumped out of the box and into her lap.  
'Me and Pikachu will sort this box out, won't we sweetie?' she looked down at the pokemon who was staring at her with big brown eyes.  
'_Pikachu-Pi_!' he saluted at the red head before delving into the box; face alight with curiosity and intrigue.

Out of nowhere, the door bell rang, causing Ash to sigh and put the fluffy toys down.  
'I'll get it.' he told his girlfriend.

As Misty unravelled the tree decorations, she could vaguely hear Ash's voice and a deeper one speak.  
'Hey Brocko! Merry Christmas!' she smirked as her lover's voice went high with excitement. 'Mom? Oh she's in the kitchen. Why?'

The voices got louder as the two boys entered the room.  
'Oh hi, Misty.' the squinty eyed doctor grinned at the younger teen before turning back to the boy. 'She needs me to help her with the cooking for the Christmas party at Professor Oak's next week.'

With that, Brock disappeared into the double doors that led to the kitchen. Ash sighed at his unusual eagerness but soon shook it off my shouting cheekily to the older man.  
'Remember, no fighting with Mr Mime!' he winked before turning back to Misty.

The boy smirked fondly as he noticed how sparkly her eyes were.  
'Yo, Mist, what's up?'

The red head couldn't reply past her squealing but instead held up the object. In her hands was this minature red and white Santa's outfit with a fluffy little beard and tiny black boots the size of her finger.  
'Who's is it?' she breathed dreamily.

Ash's tanned cheeks flushed pink as he sat next to the gushing girl.  
'It's mine, Misty. Mom got it when I was a little baby.' he smiled fondly.

As if on queue, Delia burst in the room and sat between the two teens.  
'Aw, Ash honey! You used to look such a handsome boy in that!' she held the clothing in her hand and began fingering the fluffy material nostalgically. 'You have always been quite the little pumpkin!'

Ash's eyebrow twitched agitatedly.  
'Mom!' he grumbled. 'I'm a teenager now!' he rolled his chocolate orbs.

Delia smiled fondly and ruffled her 'little pumpkins' raven locks.  
'I know you are, honey; but you will always be my baby boy!'  
After embarrassing her son a great deal, she exited the room, still sighing at the memories.

Misty laughed fondly at the older woman before turning serious.  
'What will we do with this Ashy?' she gnawed her thumbnail, thinking hard. 'It'll be a shame to lock such a gorgeous outfit away. Maybe we could put it on something?' she glanced at him for suggestions.

Ash rummaged in the cuddly toy box and pulled out a Munchlax by its foot. He held it up in a suggestive manor causing Misty to shake her head.  
'It has to be perfect!' she sighed before something or some_one_ caught her eye.

Pikachu was standing there, eyes closed and a bead of sweat tricking down his yellow head.  
'Pikachu? Can you come over here, sweetheart?' Misty called sweetly, causing the pokemon to jump and reluctantly walk over to the girl.

Before he could move an inch, she gently put him on his back and slipped the outfit onto his electric mouse like body. Pikachu was too terrified to move a muscle so Misty finished the job quickly and expertly.

The water pokemon trainer stood back to admire her work when suddenly a popping sound was heard. Out of the corner of her aquamarine orb, Psyduck emerged from his pokeball.

The dopey duck spotted a shiny red bauble in the cardboard box and sniffed it curiously. As soon as it's trainer turned her back, he rammed it down his throat, mistaking it for an apple.  
'_Psy yi yi yi yi yi_!' he choked frantically as he ran around the room, legs flailing desperately.

Ash immediately noticed that Misty was busy whacking the quaking duck in the back with her mallet to see Pikachu. Quickly, Ash whipped the clothes off the mouse before fish signing at the water pokemon. It was certainly going to be a funny and eventful Christmas.

Once the bauble incident had settled down and Psyduck had fallen peacefully asleep by the radiator, Ash rubbed his hands together enthusiastically.  
'So, Mist, are ya ready to decorate the tree?' he leapt up and jumped over to the Christmas tree, his Santa had flopping off his head.

Misty smirked fondly at his antics before straightening his hat.  
'Sure! Let's do this!' she gave him a piece sign with her fingers as she threw him the box of decorations.

After about 2 and a half hours of hard work, the tree was decorated beautifully as well as different shelves and windowsills.

They would have gotten the job done much quicker if they hadn't have got themselves tangled up in the lights, causing them to participate in a little kiss session. And if they hadn't stopped to engulf Delia's homemade cookies and read Christmas stories to the pokemon, it would have been done in half the time.

Despite this, they had gotten the job done in the end and it was truly a job well done. Even though it didn't have a particular theme, the dark green tree looked magical decked in candy canes, multicoloured lights, little pokemon decorations and silver tinsel.

Ash grabbed Misty's hand and pulled them both back admiringly, a cookie hanging out of his mouth.  
'Bootiful.' he told her with a mouthful of biscuit before gulping it down. 'Just like you.' he blushed.

Misty hugged his neck tightly before jumping in alarm as she realized something!  
'We haven't put the angel on top of the tree!' she gasped in horror as she frantically bent over and began digging through the remaining decorations.

Ash sighed and was about to help her look for the angel when he knew what to do. Suddenly, he made a lunge for his girlfriend's waist and lifted her high into the air with his thin yet strong arms.  
'What are you doing?!' she asked in alarm as he held her above the tree.

Ash smiled at her, a streak of blush appearing on his face before he came out with it.  
'We don't need an angel this year.' he told her before pressing a quick kiss to her confused face. 'This year, _you're_ my Christmas angel.'

The End.

* * *

**There you go! Was it okay? :) Thank you every so much for taking the time to reading this! :') Like the Ketchum household, the decorations in my house went up today too; that's why I'm so late uploading this! :'D So Merry Christmas everyone! It's my first Christmas here of fanfiction :') I hope you have a great Christmas (not that it's just yet but you're maybe getting in the mood..? I know I am!) I hope you get all that you've asked Santa for ;) Just have a great time with your family and friends and maybe playing in the snow? I doubt here in the UK will get any :( Just have a great Christmas really but don't worry, I'll see you before the day! :') Warning: they'll probably be LOTS of Christmas oneshots from me over the next few weeks. What do you expect? Christmas is a time for love! ;D Gonna go now and spread some Christmas cheer some place else (twitter, perhaps?) ;D Thanks again for reading! So:**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out to decide the latest member for her team xD (I just can't decide - I've always wanted to raise a Grumpig though..) See you soonish! :')**


End file.
